Team Flash
Team Flash, also known as Team STAR Labs, is a group of vigilantes who dedicated to fighting meta-human criminals, who were affected by the STAR Labs particle accelerator explosion, though they also fight other threats when needed. The team was created by Barry Allan, alias the Flash, after gaining the power of super-speed to fight the meta-human criminals around Central City. Later it also worked on finding out the true killer of the Flash's mother, who would turn out to be none other than Eobard Thawne, nicknamed Reverser-Flash, a time-traveling speedster who was obsessed with the Flash. After Reverse-Flash was erased by Eddie Thawne's, Reversed-Flash's ancestor committed suicide, Flash disbanded the team, opting to protect Central City alone, only for him to reform the team 6 months later in order to defeat Atom-Smasher. While Team Flash mainly operates within Central City, they occasionally work outside of their usual territory and work alongside other vigilantes both normal humans and meta-humans such Team Arrow and the Legends. Battle vs. Avengers (MCU) alongside Team Arrow (by BeastMan14) Prologue Avengers Facility, 2016 "Tell me more about this "new guy"." Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson casually walked through the hallway of the Avengers facility, the latter handing a folder to his leader. "Name's Scott Lang. Ex-convict turned pint-sized superhero." Cap looked carefully over the files, leafing through the reports of his arrest and in his hometown. "Seems legit to me. He with th rest of the team?" "Right in here." Falcon and Captain America walk into a conference room, greeted by the rest of the Avengers and a newcomer. He wears an oddly-shaped metal helmet, as well as a red costume. "Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." "Oh my- I'm meeting Captain America!" Ant-Man yelped, practically jumping up and down in glee. Realizing his immaturity, he straightens himself up and, perhaps too seriously, greets him. "So, um, yeah- Hi, I'm Scott. Could you sign this for my daughter?" The veteran hero chuckled as he shook hands. "Maybe later, Scott. Falcon here tells e you got some pretty special skills." Ant-Man laughed. "Yeah, those special skills I used to kick his-" The Black Widow quickly interrupted. "Language, Scott. 'Ol stars and stripes ain't a big fan of those withna dirty mouth." Steve coughed. "Anyway, we figured we'd get you a test mission. It's a small job, shouldn't be a problem. War Machine, bring up the situation." Rhodey pressed several buttons on his suit, before a hologram showed footage of a city under attack. "Starling City, 2015. A shadowy terrorist organizaion called the League of Assassins mounted an attempt to destroy the city's population using a poisonous virus. They were stopped by a team of vigilantes, led by longtime criminal and vigilante called "The Arrow"." Vision continued the briefing. "This is not the first time the Arrow has served as a focal point for superhuman activity. In 2012, he attempted to stop now deceased Malcolm Merlyn from blowing up the city's slums, while in 2014 he worked with the League to stop an army of supersoldiers under leadership of international mercenary Deathstroke." "Just this year, the Arrow's has resurfaced under the guise "Green Arrow", just as several smaller scale attacks began wiping out mayoral candidates. He also has connections to a superhuman labelled "The Flash" in Central City." Scarlet Witch speaks up. "It sounds to me we should be helping this "Green Arrow", not arresting him." Falcon and Ant-Man muttered in agreement, while War Machine scowled under his helmet. Rogers quickly brought the team back together. "We're not going to be arresting him. I just want to meet with him, get a bead on him. But as we can see, he's not the friendliest person we know, so I want all of you as back-up." He gestured to Lang. "Especially you." Lang smiled. "I won't let you down, Captain!" "The rest of you, suit up. We'll leave tonight." As the rest of the Avengers disassembled, Lang remained awkwardly at the conference room. "Oh, you mean now? I'll...um...yeah..." Wilson grabbed Lang's shoulder and escorted him away. "Let's go, Tic-Tac." ---- Star City, 2016 "Speedy, get to cover!" Thea Queen quickly flipped behind a stack of crates, gunfire exploding where she once was. In the middle of a shipping yard in Star City, Team Arrow converged on yet another H.I.V.E. nest. Before Speedy could return fire, she heard a piercing scream. The H.I.V.E. soldiers covered their ears in pain before Black Canary leaped upon them. She quickly slammed her baton into the face of one, while another received a swift kick to the throat. One soldier managed to raise his rifle, before a blast of hard-light energy slammed into his chest. "Sorry to ruin your party, Canary. Figured you could use some help." The Atom soon joined Canary in the fight, brawling alongside the vigilante. Thea scaled to the top of the crates, launching a volley of arrows at some more incoming goons. "Where's the boss at?" She yelled on coms. To answer her question, a green arrow rigged with a explosive slammed onto a shipping crate's lock. There was a whirring as Green Arrow grappled down onto the ground from some nearby crates. Two Ghosts charged him in an attempt to stop him from reaching the crate, but he kicked one backwards before uppercutting the other. As they staggered back, he dropped them with two well-placed arrows. As Oliver stepped into the crate, he stopped, confused. Inside, there was a single computer case sitting in the center of the crate. Suddenly, a gunshot went off behind him as a Ghost fell to the ground. "Thanks, John." Diggle kept his pistol raised as he stepped into the crate. "Anytime. What's in the box?" Oliver picked up the case and gestured for Diggle to go. "I'm not sure, but we need to get it out of here before H.I.V.E regroups. Ray, cover us!" "I'm on it!" With a grin, the Atom soared off into the air and blasted Ghosts left and right as they fired on Oliver. "I gotta admit. This is way more fun than a board meeting." The package secured, Speedy and Black Canary fell back as well, taking down a few Ghosts as the group retreated to the van, which drove away as Ray followed them overhead. ---- As the elevator touched down, Oliver stepped out into the Arrowcave with the case at his side. Felicity turned away from the computers and looked at the case with clear interest. "You know our anniversary was last month, right?" Thea chuckled as she stepped off the elevator. Oliver ignored the joke as he set the case down on the table and opened it to find a laptop with a very familiar logo on the back. Felicity's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. "This is a SHIELD computer. Why does H.I.V.E have or want one of these?" Diggle stepped forward to take a look. "When Captain America took down SHIELD, a lot of data got lost in the shuffle. Odds are, H.I.V.E got their hands on something of importance." Oliver opened the computer to find it locked. "How long will it take you to unlock it?" Felicity shrugged, "SHIELD decryption was famously inconsistent. It could take a while. Suddenly, Oliver's phone rang, and he answered it upon seeing the caller ID. It was none other than John Constantine. "John?" "Listen, mate. Get all of your crew together, I got real bleedin' big news." TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Thanos (MCU) and the Black Order (MCU) alongside Legends, Team Arrow, John Constantine (Arrowverse), and Supergirl (Arrowverse) (by BeastMan14) TBW 'Winner: Thanos ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Female Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors